Love of Magic and the Sword Redo
by TheDnDking
Summary: A new try at my RotDD fanfic "Love of Magic and the Sword". So that one won't be seeing anymore updates. A few months after the Dark Dragon was defeated, new beings come to Rune. An ancient cult that was once lead by the evil witch Mishaela and loyal followers to the wicked being Darksol. Can Rune survive an evil even worse that the Dark Dragon?


Author's Note: With my writing skills improving, I decided to try a hand at an old fanfiction of mine, "Love of Magic and the Sword". Hopefully this version will work better and overall be a better story. It has a new central plot line and a few new characters, so it's a little different then my first one. Once again, I do not own Shining Force: Resurrection of the Dark Dragon or any of its characters. All I own is a copy of the game and a later thing to be named (so I don't spoil anything). Also, I never really viewed the scene after the credits as canon, so just ignore that for this story okay? And don't worry, later chapters will be longer.

* * *

Prologue

Legends are false right? Nothing more than stories to entertain children? Wrong. Legends are parts of history that are unfortunate enough to later be considered fictional. But one legend remained immune to this sorry fact, the legend of the Dark Dragon, better known as the Legacy of the Gods. In order to stop a wicked sorcerer from releasing this evil upon the planet, the King of Guardiana sent a small team to prevent the forces of Runefaust from penetrating their Gate of the Ancients. The team consisted of Max, a swordsman of unknown past and great skill. Ken, a centaur knight. Tao, an elven mage. Hans, an elf archer with a reluctant bow. Luke, a powerful dwarf warrior. And Lowe, a Halfling with the ability to heal. Across their journey, they made many allies, including the princess of Runefaust, and journeyed far. Eventually it came to a climatic showdown, the team of light, the Shining Force, versus the ultimate manifestation of evil, the Dark Dragon. It seemed the Dark Dragon was unkillable, for any wounds it took healed. So Max did the only thing a hero could do. He plunged the Chaos Breaker into the center head of the Dark Dragon, causing it to return to its home. He used Egress to get his team to safety, but failed to do so himself. The world was safe, but at the cost of its savior.

That brings us to the present day. The Shining Force had disbanded almost immediately after returning to Guardiana. Most of them went back to their lives before the incident. The only real difference was that both Guardiana and Runefaust had new rulers. Queen Anri for the kingdom to the west, and Queen Narsha for the kingdom of the East. A few months have passed, and soon almost all touch was lost. Faith was even starting to slip on whether or not they would once again find Max. Queen Anri had asked all subjects to keep an eye on the shores, but it would appear that this time, he would not wash up on the shores like the first time he was found. Then came a faithful day with two human knights on the shore.

"So how's training been going for you?" One of them asked.

"Don't know if I should complain." The other said, "I mean, Lady Mae is a fine captain, but she's not anywhere near as good as Lord Varios."

"That's true." The first one said, "I mean he could bring out the skills of anyone. She only seems to know how to use a lance. Great for training centaurs, not humans. Hey, you listening to me?"

"No. Look." The second one said running down the shore. When he stopped, he crouched down and dusted off a piece of metal. Any novice knight would have noted it a chest plate.

"Where'd that come from?" The first one said.

"I don't know. Could have come from anywhere." The second one said, "You don't think…"

"Impossible. Queen Anri called off the search how long ago." The first one said, "Besides, if this was his breast plate, where is he?"

"Maybe there." The hopeful knight said pointing out a collection of shrubs. When the armored pair examined it, both recoiled in shock. There, in the bushes, was a half dead man with almost orange hair. They had found him, the one who sealed away the Dark Dragon. Max, after months of who knows where, had returned home.


End file.
